Collision Of Your Kiss
by SinsRose
Summary: Adam knew he should of never trusted blondes, given when this one gives you a white pill. Gerard Way/Adam Lambert


Collision of Your Kiss

"Can you please come to the concert with me?" The blonde whines, to me. It's not like a can simply object him, I mean come on its Tommy.

"Who is it again?" I ask him for the fifth time.

"My Chemical Romance." Tommy answers, while running a straighter though his blonde locks. He's got a small amount of slivery eye shadow on his eyes and a thin amount of eyeliner. The blonde is a slim white hoodie, and light blue jeans. Around his neck is a chain with a pendant hanging from it, it's a coffin with wings on it, and black boots are on his feet, _nothing special._

Me on the other hand, well I look a bit different, but it's not as heavy with my glam look as I normally do. My hair falls over on side of my face; it's streaked with a blue color, a black fedora over my black locks. My eyes have a light amount of light blue almost a navy eye shadow, with a thin amount of liner, and I have a light coat of black lipstick on my lips. My neck is bare, no necklaces tonight. I'm wearing a navy tee, and a lighter blue pair of jeans, I have a black hoodie I'll be throwing over my shirt later. "My Chemical Romance?" I say to him softly, kind of questioning it.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Yes, that's the name of the band. We have an hour before the show starts, and I want to get going so we can get a _decent_ spot. "He says sharply to me, dragging me along before I can even protest against it.

It's different. Their music, it's unique. I thought I was going to dislike it considering Tommy is the one that listens to that screamo shit. There actually not that bad, I've been jumping with the fans, I actually like their music. Well that's kind of lying, there's another reason I like their music. Well not there music but, well…

My eyes look over onto the stage again, my attention caught on the singer. _What did Tommy say his name was again_ The singer's hazel eyes glance in my direction and I feel my face get hot. The singer has red hair framing his face. He's wearing a black button up shirt, there's circler buttons near the shoulders and going down the front of the shirt. His jeans are black, and have a few tears in places, and there's a black and red studded belt on his hips. He smirks as he meets me in the eyes, and I can feel my face grow hot again.

I try to focus on the music, but I'm flailing miserably. Tommy taps me on the shoulder, he holds out a small white pill. "Take it, it'll help, and there almost done." He says quietly to me, and I nod, and take the pill from his hands and it's easy to swallow, and Tommy seems to smirk as I take the pill and I frown at him. "_Tommy_, what is that look for?" I say to him, a little concerned for my safety.

He sniggers._ Little shit. He knows some.._- I can feel my body flush with heat. The feeling isn't foreign. He didn't. His fingers touch my wrist and it burns uncontrollably. "Feel better?" Tommy asks, and he has a shit eating grin on his face. He planned this out. _What the hell is he up to?_ I brush his hand off my skin, my senses are a mess, everything is stronger, my feelings my emotions.

I look up at the singer again, I'm pretty sure my eyes are a lusty blue again; he seems to freeze for a second in the song, before turning away to face some of the other people in the crowd.

It _much_ later when Tommy drags me backstage, apparently the blonde failed to tell me he knew them somehow. The burning of my skin hasn't gone down either; it feels like it did when I was singing Whole Lotta Love in La during my last Glamnation show. Tommy pulls the singer into a hug, for a brief second. "Hey, it's been a long time." He says to him.

The redhead laughs. "That it has. Who's your friend?" He looks over at me with haunting hazel eyes, which make the fire harder to control. The things I would do for him.

Tommy speaks for me and for once I'm thankful for that. "This is Adam Lambert." He replies to him and the singer smiles a little.

He reaches his hand out to shake mine. "Gerard Way." I go to shake his hand and when our fingers touch, it's like a fire went off in my skin. The burning is so heavy, so_ raw_. It makes me fight back a moan and his eyes look up at mine, and I can see primal heat in them. Tommy seems to notice, the little fucker and he sniggers and Gerard glances at him.

"What Ratliff?" He says to him.

Tommy chuckles. "I thought you weren't interested in guys." He says to him, and a smile plays at his lips.

"I'm usually not but for him, I'll make an exception. "The singer replies, before adding. "Feel like going clubbing?" He turns to face me, a small grin on his face. "I don't bite _promise._"

I flush a little at his offer. I should go with him. It feels right if I go. I can feel him tracing patterns on my skin; it feels like my skin is burning up at his slight touch. "I'll go." I answer to him and he grins, almost as if he knows something I don't.

The redhead pulls Tommy into a hug. "Thanks ever so _much_." He says to the blonde with a smirk, and

Tommy merely grins in response before answering.

"Just don't _fuck_ him up too badly." I barely hear those words come out of my bassist's mouth and I flush like hell.

There wasn't a club to far from where the concert was held. The redhead seemed eager pulling me into the club; it was a two floored club. Downstairs was a dance floor and the normal things you find in a club, a bar and ECT. The upper levels, the place they were headed were for VIP's and there were scattered music artists upstairs.

The layout upstairs was cut into three rooms; two of them being a private dance floor and a bar, the other were a bit different. I had noticed windows hanging over the stairwells. I had assumed those were back rooms, in other words places to have sex. Gerard's fingers pressed against the side of me, holding me almost purposely close to his body as we went upstairs to the private rooms. He opened one of the doors, and I was mildly surprised at what the layout was. The walls overlooking the downstairs dance floor were glass, it didn't look tinted but I wasn't sure. There was a bed on the far side of the room, with various objects that I had seen before. His pale fingers touched my skin, it felt like pure bliss. The heat that came from the simple touch, it lit my bones on fire.

"I've never been so attracted to_ someone_ this much." His voice is a low pitch, almost husky, it nearly makes me fall to my knees, he places a finger under my chin, and leans his lips towards mine, kissing me in almost an innocent matter, that really doesn't feel_ innocent_ at all. It feels hotter than hell. My fingers pull him closer, almost clinging to the shorter male, his lips eager against mine.

His small hands push me against the nearest wall, as he keeps kissing me hard enough to bruise. The heat is agonizing, and it feels so good. My fingers tug a little on his hair, moaning as he begins to suck on my lower lip, I can feel the sharp bites and nips against my lips and they almost bring me to my knees, he pulls away, his lips trailing against the side of my neck.

His lips press against the skin, biting down on it and nip and suck at the skin. It draws small whimpers from my lips, the fire growing hotter. I moan loudly, as his teeth suck on the side of my neck, my fingers threading though his red locks. I can see my smears of makeup on his lips, on his skin. "You're a pretty little_ fuck_ aren't you?" His voice is heavy against my ear. It's arousing. "Even more when you're moaning and withering underneath someone aren't you?" Gerard's voice is arousal, either that or I'm that far gone.

He waves his hand in front of my face, and my throat goes dry at the object in his hands. It's not like I haven't seen one before, but I haven't used one in a long time. At least not on myself. I swallow looking at him, and he pulls me into a heavier kiss than the one before. There's biting, sucking, nipping, on my nips, and a low moan rips from my mouth, my fingers tugging hard in his hair. He lets out a groan, sucking harshly on my lower lip drawing a whimper from me and he pulls away with a light pop, saliva and a smear of black on his lips.

"Time to play…Strip…" He orders. I swallow, and obey. My shirt slips off my skin almost effortlessly. Almost as if I'm sheading a second skin. His eyes stare at the skin, watching as I undo my jeans and pull them down. My mouth goes dry as I'm left standing in my boxers; I can feel the heat that's already there. I slip off my boxers, the last of my clothing falling to the floor.

Gerard walks over his fingers grazing over my hip. "Go over by the glass." His voice is heavy, husky. I obey again moving, putting my fingers against the glass. "Good." He whispers to me, kissing the side of my neck again. His hand holding the object- the cock ring slides down to the base of my cock. "This will only hurt if you _don't _listen." Gerard says to me, as he slips the ring onto me and I let out something that sounds like a whine.

"Stay there." He says to me, as he begins to strip himself of his clothing. He faces me again when his body is exposed, and kisses down the side of my neck, drawing a hickey on my collarbone, which makes me whimper. "Like that don't you?" He teases, one of his hands on my hip, his tongue flicking against the flesh behind my ear that draws out another whimper. I press my forehead against the glass, the fever spreading in my skin, under my skin, a burning touch.

One of his hands touches the skin of my nipples, teasing it. It draws a cross between a whimper and a moan from my lips. Gerard tweaks it, pinching it and I let out a louder moan, as his fingers play with it. "You're quite the slut." He says to me, his eyes a haze. The heat is tight in my stomach; can't he just do it already? Can't he just fuck me?

"Get on your knees." He orders, and I let out a breathy whimper. I don't move, that's when I feel the first slap to my ass. "Get on your knees." He hisses, and slaps me again. I let out a whimper of pain, scrambling to my knees, but he smacks me again. It draws out a cry from my lips, he keeps doing it, and I feel my face burn red, I can feel myself getting harder with every ass to my ass.

By the time he stops slapping me, I'm a panting mess on my knees, my legs spread for him. My head is down on the floor, sweat clinging onto my body, my nerves a mess. "_ Please._ I whimper, my skin feels like it's on a never ending fire. The cock ring is heavy on my skin Gerard smirks, his lips pressing against the skin of my ass, kissing it lightly causing a slow burn before placing a finger into me.

I push myself into it. It's been so long. It feels so raw, and I choke on another whimper moaning. "Just _fuck_ me." I hiss at him, as he adds another finger, its sweet torture. He does what he's told though and does it with little prep. It's rough and his fingers lace with mine as he slams in and out of me, his teeth biting down on my neck, my head thrown back in a helpless moan.

It doesn't take me long to reach my limit, I cry out moaning loudly, managing to come though the ring, his fingers still tight against me, still fucking my over simulated body. He comes with a breathy moan, and fuck, I can feel the raw heat inside me as he pulls out, his body slumping beside me. I can feel the sticky liquid drip out of my ass. "Fuck." I mutter, and Gerard laughs.

"Sorry."

"You fucker." I hiss at him.

He smirks a bit. "You let me. Next time don't take a white pill from Tommy." Gerard says and I gape at him.

"You knew!"

"Guilty, but you shouldn't be worried about that, you should go kill him for that." I roll my eyes getting up ignoring the pain for now in my ass and manage to throw on my clothing fairly quick. Gerard gets up doing the same and we face each other at the door, he pecks me on the lips before leaving out the door.

"You really are kind of cute." Then he walks off.

Maybe I just won't kill Tommy Joe this one time.


End file.
